starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Annabelle Thatcher
Name In the credits, it is spelled "A'n'''nabelle". Andra2404 20:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) We really need a credits reference. I'll whip one up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Spelling I have a credits reference now; citation index/videos. If her name is spelled with one n everywhere except the credits, then the article should have her with one n. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I changed it because I saw it in the credits, but never seen it in the cantina. '''Note': The true thing I wanted to say that "A'n'abelle is nearly crying during Jim Raynor's speech. Should we write this in the note section ? Andra2404 17:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thatcher Talk Page Technician? Where is this coming from? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well , she is dressed as an engineer , and has a bunny on her hat , as Kachinsky {which is also an engineer} . So , she is dressed like an engineer , so , why shouldn't she be an engineer ? Andra2404 15:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Scotty has a redshirt as does Ensign Ricky. Scotty is an engineer, Ensign Ricky is a dead man security officer. Just because they're dressed the same doesn't mean they have the same jobs. Just be patient. Only 5 days now and all will be answered. Tanooki1432 18:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Technician or not? So , now that Wings of Liberty has been released , is she a technician or not ? Andra2404 16:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) We still don't know. She's just a crew member we sometimes see in the cantina. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And who is Anabelle - the woman which looks like her ? Andra2404 07:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Actually I was talking about Anabelle above; I've never seen Thatcher in the campaign. In fact, you only ever see Rory Swann, Raynor and Kachinsky in the armory. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Then as Tom was replaced by Donny Vermillion , so has Thatcher been replaced by Anabelle .Andra2404 06:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Tom hasn't been replaced, actually. (Since he appears in Frontline too.) At present, Thatcher is just a portrait, and should be treated as such. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't Thatcher just be a surname? Anabelle could just be her first name. Mizzen 12:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) There's a good chance of that, yes. Ybarra allegedly has a first name of Alejandro, though I don't know what the source of that is. (It was described as that on a forum somewhere.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, I saw it too, but it was Ajendarro, according to this. And Cade is Marcus Cade, while Hall is Jessica Hall. I think we need to move this to the forun. Andra2404 18:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Though I currently view the WoL my credits, I did take note from the character voices that Ybarra's name "Ajendarro Ybarra" by Ricardo Moline and the other Raider full names I'm positive listed including Annebella/Thatcher, Jessica Hall, Marcus Cad etc. Anyone confirm this? And what the heck anyone know a Bralik lad from SC2 and notice Cade in the Mengsk's Scandal news report? --Eroldren 04:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like someone needs to collect all these credits then. If I watch them again, I'll figure out a way to reference that (so we can combine articles if need be, reference voice actors, etc.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC)